Disrespect
by ficwriterjet
Summary: A cracky blurb I wrote after watching the episode from 3/16/12. Lucas isn't happy with the way Will treated him at EJ's. WARNING: M/M diciplinary spanking.


Author's Note: This cracky little blurb came to me after watching the Days of Our Lives episode that aired on Friday 3-16-12. Lucas seemed fairly unhappy with Will's refusal to quit working for EJ, and Will was pretty disrespectful to the man that went to prison for him, so this story popped into my head. (Because I'm sadistic, and I like to imagine pretty little Will hurt and crying.) And can I just say that I LOVE every scene between Will and EJ. It's so wrong and awesome to see the two of them together. I wonder if Will has a little crush on EJ, or if he's just playing EJ to get some kind of revenge. Either way, the interactions between the two actors make me happy. EJ is all toppy, and he's always putting his hands on Will, and Will is all puppy eyed and eager around him. You can what happens in this episode before my story if you go to YouTube and type in "Days of Our Lives - Part 84 – Will"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, and I'm not making any money from this story.

Warning: Non-consensual disciplinary M/M spanking of an adult.

DISRESPECT

Will drove home to his apartment with a smile on his face. He'd delivered the unmarked package to Abe's doorstep without anyone seeing, just the way EJ had asked him to, and now he was done with 'work' for the day. He parked his pretty new car in the covered parking spot that was provided with his extravagant new apartment, and ran his hand along the hood before going into the building.

When the elevator opened on his floor, he found an unusual sight. His father was sitting on the hall floor with his back leaning against the door to Will's apartment.

"Dad?" Will stepped out of the elevator, and looked down the hall to see if anyone else was around, but there was no one to be seen.

Lucas stood, and said, "We need to talk."

Groaning, Will said, "I think we said everything that needed to be said, Dad. I'm sorry you're not happy with my…"

"Will," Lucas cut him off. "Let's talk inside."

Will sighed. Arguing with his father in front of EJ a couple of hours ago had been awful. He really didn't want to go over the same argument again. "Dad, I…"

"Inside," Lucas said in the same firm tone that used to make his son listen.

Will rolled his eyes, and unlocked the door. "Fine." He figured there was no need to subject any neighbors to the coming argument. He gestured for his father to go in, and then shut the door behind them. Will put his keys on the coffee table, and hung his jacket on the arm of the couch. He turned to face his dad, crossed his arms, and said, "Okay talk."

"You know son…" Lucas took his jacket off as well, and put it beside Will's, "…I've spent the past couple of hours thinking over what you said to me." He put his hands on his hips and smiled at his son.

The smile on his father's face was anything but friendly, and Will couldn't keep a nervous laugh from escaping his lips, "Okay. And?"

"You're right about one thing."

Will shifted from side to side on his feet with a tentative smile on his face. "What's that?"

"It's time I stopped treating you like a child. You're eighteen, you're in college, and I need to stop seeing you the same way I did when you were sixteen."

Will's eyes flashed wide with surprise for a moment, before he smiled a more genuine smile. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate you saying that." He uncrossed his arms and put his hands in his back pockets. "I've grown up a lot since the last time you saw me."

The smile Lucas had now was even less friendly then before, and Will twitched when his dad put a hand on his shoulder. "When a _child_ does something wrong, parents tend to make allowances for that, because the child doesn't have the experience to know better. So the parents explain why it was wrong, give the child a mild punishment to help them remember why it was wrong, and expect them to learn from that."

Will started shaking his head nervously, and took a step back, only to bump against the couch. "Dad…"

Lucas tightened his grip on Will's shoulder, and held up a finger to keep the kid quiet. "Wait. When an adult does something wrong, people have to assume that the wrongdoing was done intentionally, because an adult should already know better."

"Working for EJ isn't wrong!" Will knocked his father's hand off his shoulder, stepped to the side to get around the couch, and took a few steps back to get some distance between them.

"Well, yes it is, but that's not what I'm talking about."

Confused, Will lost some of his anger. "It's not?"

Lucas glared at his son. "I went to prison for you William."

Will's eyes registered surprise for a split second, before he ducked his head in shame and embarrassment, unable to keep eye contact. He said softly, "Yeah, I know. And I…"

Lucas cut him off again. "No, I don't think you do know. I don't think you can fathom the horrors I saved you from. You would have been sent to juvie, or God forbid, you might have been tried as an adult, and that would have permanently damaged you, son."

Will's face burned with shame, and he nodded to the floor.

Lucas stepped around to stand behind the couch in front of Will and put a hand on his shoulder again. He said softly, "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Amazed to hear that, Will looked up at his father again, and a tear made it's way down his face.

Hardening his heart against his child's tears, Lucas glared at him again, "And then today you had the gall to say EJ was there for you when I wasn't?" Lucas moved his hand to grip Will's upper arm, and gave him a little shake. "I wasn't there for you because I was serving your time!"

Scared and ashamed, Will choked out the words, "I'm sorry."

Lucas pulled him close, so that their faces were inches apart. "The least I deserve from you is respect."

Nodding, Will whispered, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Lucas turned the boy, and pushed him face down over the back of the couch. Will let out a surprised grunt, and caught himself with both hands on the couch cushions. Lucas grabbed a handful of the back of his son's shirt, to keep him in place, and started spanking the seat of Will's jeans.

"Hey!" Will tried to stand up, only to be shoved back down in place. Will had a hard time believing this was really happening to him. His father had never hit him, not once in his entire life. "Dad stop! You can't do this!"

Lucas kept smacking and said, "You were completely disrespectful to me in front of EJ."

"I said I was sorry! Ow!" Will punched the cushion in front of him in frustration.

Lucas stopped smacking, but held his son in place, "I want to know exactly what EJ has you doing for him."

In shock from the whole situation, Will yelled the first thing that came to his mind, "I run errands for him! That's all!"

Lucas shook his head, and started to unbuckle his belt while he spoke. "That's a blatant lie! Do you really think I can't tell when my son lies to me?"

Will looked behind him, and started shaking his head no while he watched his father take off his belt. His eyes were opened wide with shock and fear. "No way," he yelled, "You can't hit me with that!"

"You know what Will?" Lucas doubled the belt over in his hand. "I'm sick of hearing the word no from you today."

Lucas held the belt up for Will to see and said, "This, is nothing compared to the things that would have happened to you in prison." He brought the belt down on the seat of Will's jeans.

"Ow!" Will said, and struggled to shake off his father's hand at his back with no luck.

Lucas spoke, and smacked his son with the belt after each sentence. "I'm your father. I love you. And I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while you screw up your life. Now tell me why you want to work for EJ!"

Will couldn't believe how much each strike from the belt hurt. He yelped loudly when each swat fell, and he immediately answered his father honestly. "I don't want to!"

"What?" Lucas held the belt down at his side, waiting for an explanation.

Will squirmed while being held in place. The shame and stinging skin combined to make it impossible for him to be still. "I don't really want to work for him, okay? He has me doing things that I know are wrong!"

With a grim expression, Lucas smacked him twice on the thighs and growled, "Like what?"

"Ooooow!" Will yelled and tried to get up again. When it didn't work he yelled, "Lot's of things okay? But the worst was when I… I stole some files from Abe's computer."

"You what!" Lucas yelled.

Tears rolled down Will's face. "And I helped Nicole frame Abe for rigging the election."

Shocked, Lucas let go of his son, and stepped back. "Oh my God, Will." He ran a hand through his hair. "How could you do that to Abe? That's so much worse than I thought it would be."

Will stood, and when he saw his father's expression, he crossed his arms around his middle in a self hug while more tears ran down his face. Unable to keep eye contact, Will nodded in agreement and hung his head.

Lucas dropped the belt, walked up to Will, grabbed him by the shoulders and yelled, "Why! Why didn't you quit today when EJ said he'd let you go?"

Will's eyes snapped up to meet his father's. "Because I'm going to make him pay!" Will shouted. "I'm going to make him think I'm on his side, and then when I've got enough information to put him away, I'm going to go to the police and make a deal!"

Lucas let his hands drop, bowed his head, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh, Will," he said. He took a deep breath, looked his son in the eye, and then pulled the boy into a tight hug. "You're much to young and inexperienced to take on EJ. He'll eat you alive. You'll end up taking the fall for him, not the other way around."

Will shook his head. "No, I'm keeping records, and I'm going to…"

"No." Lucas held the boy at arms length and said, "You're quitting. Right now. Today. Before things get any worse than they already are. You're giving back the car, the apartment, and the 401K if there really is one."

"But…"

"If you don't, I _will_ go to the police with everything, and I do mean _everything_. I won't let you get yourself any deeper into this mess. I didn't go to prison for you, only to have you land yourself back in trouble with the law."

Will swallowed hard. There was no doubt in his mind his father was being honest. "How am I supposed to convince EJ that I decided to quit, without letting him know I was out for revenge in the first place?"

Lucas let him go, and went to get his belt off the floor. "Tell him that we talked, and I convinced you do to the right thing."

Shaking his head, Will backed up a few steps and said, "I can't say that!"

Lucas started putting his belt back on and said, "Then I guess you'd better come up with something else to tell him, because we're going over there right now, and if you don't quit, I'll go to the police."

After considering his options for a few seconds, Will nodded. "Okay, Dad. You win. I'll quit. But I can't live with Mom anymore. I won't."

Lucas put an arm around Will's shoulders and said, "You can live with your Grandma Marlena until we figure out something more permanent for you."

Will nodded in agreement, and gathered up his coat and car keys. He wasn't exactly happy about being forced to quit, but there was some relief in knowing he wouldn't have to do anything else illegal.

The End


End file.
